The Other Side Of the Door
by lovecamedown
Summary: "But don't you leave, 'cus I know all I need is on the other side of the door." Truly, she wanted him to show how much he needed her, because the truth was… she needed him. Despite what she'd told him, she really, really needed him. Peddie oneshot. Set in between S3 and TOR. Enjoy :)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis, or the lyrics to this song.

* * *

><p><em>"In the heat of the fight, I walked away,<em>

_Ignoring words that you were saying, _

_Trying to make me stay…_

_But don't you leave cus I know all I need is on the other side of the door." _

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone!" Patricia yelled to the boy running behind her as she ran up the stairs of Anubis House.<p>

"Patricia, wait!" Eddie called after her, bounding up the stairs two at a time. "Hear me out!"

When she reached the top of the stairs, Patricia turned around to find that Eddie was standing all too close to her. She stepped back, and he frowned when he noticed tears were in her eyes.

"Patricia, listen…"  
>"No!" She cut him off. She only had one thing to say to him, "This time...I've had enough."<p>

And without another word said, she ran through the doors and towards her empty room.

She flung herself down on to her bed, lying on her back indignantly. Eddie had taken it too far this time. She was used to them arguing, trading insults and sharing scowls, but she wasn't used to them fighting and saying things like he'd just said to her. It was too far.

She was so mad – so upset with him – that the thought of ending it with him for good crossed her mind a few times as she lay there.

The one person she trusted the most out of anyone had taken her biggest insecurity and used it against her. He'd played the Piper card, and she never expected he would go so far as to say he'd rather date Patricia's twin than Patricia herself.

Sure, Patricia had been in a bad mood at the same time as Eddie – and they'd clashed a little – but he didn't have to say what he did; he didn't have to call her the 'lesser twin' and say that Piper was so much easier than she ever was. All her life she'd felt like the Difficult One, and now the one person she'd told that secret to had used it against her.

Eddie put his hands to his face as he stood on the top of the landing, and he turned around to go back down the stairs. He knew there was no point in chasing after her; all he'd get was a door hitting his nose after a possible slap in the face. He knew Patricia well enough now to know when to leave her for a while.  
>He didn't mean what he'd said.<br>He didn't mean it one bit, and now he'd gone and blown it. Why on earth would he ever want to date Piper over Patricia?

Fabian was at the bottom of the stairs when Eddie got there.

"What just happened?" Fabian asked, following Eddie down the hall towards their room.

Eddie's head hung low. "Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing," Eddie's roommate closed the door quietly behind them as Eddie sat down on his bed, elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. "It didn't look like one of your usual fights, either…was Patricia crying?"

"I think so," he mumbled before letting out a frustrated noise. "I've never made her cry like that over something that's actually my fault. I feel terrible."

Fabian frowned at his best friend. "What are you doing down here then?"

"What?" Eddie looked up at his best friend.

"Go and knock on her door and apologise."

"Dude, she wouldn't let me in even if I tried that."

Fabian looked at Eddie like what he was about to say was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wait outside her door until she lets you in," he said, "Obviously!"

"But…"

"No buts," Fabian grabbed Eddie's arm and pulled him up off the bed. "Go and get her, and apologise to her, and use some of that American Charm you're always talking about."

Eddie looked at Fabian for a moment, a worried and disbelieving look spread over his face, and Fabian pushed him toward the door.

"_Go_!"

* * *

><p>Patricia lay there, her cheeks getting more and more soaked with tears the more she thought about what Eddie had said to her. She felt kind of pathetic, lying there and crying over some stupid words from a stupid boy; but that was the thing—he wasn't just a stupid boy, he was Eddie; and they weren't just stupid words…they were true.<p>

She'd always felt like she was the lesser twin; the most worthless. Hence why, when Eddie asked to take her out to dinner with his dad all those months ago, she got her sister to go for her to try and make herself look better. To try and get someone to like her.

As Eddie walked up the stairs, he ran his hands nervously through his hair and took some deep breaths.  
>This could go one of two ways—he would either go and apologise and she'd smile, forgive him, and they'd kiss and make up; or she'd yell at him, slam the door in his face and tell him she hates him.<p>

He expected it would probably be the latter.

When he reached Patricia's bedroom door, he went to knock but then hesitated. He felt nervous, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Patricia somehow had the ability to make him crumble just like that. The idea that he'd hurt her so much he'd made her cry just made him feel so bad.

His hand came up and knocked a couple of times before he spoke. "Patricia…" he started, sounding regretful. "Please let me in…"

No reply.

"Yacker, please, just hear me out…"

"Go away."

Patricia pushed herself up on her bed and leaned her back against the headboard, bringing her knees up to her chest. She stared at the door pointedly, knowing Eddie was right behind it, and furiously wiped the tears off of her flushed pink cheeks.  
>She hated how he made her feel things. How he had the power to break her heart, mess her up and tear her apart all in the blink of an eye. She hated how she cried over him and couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried.<p>

She imagined him standing there behind the door, his forehead resting on the wood and his fist just above it. And then she felt a fresh wave of tears come over her, because she also hated how she had this stupid pride inside of her that she couldn't get rid of. A big part of her was telling her to keep the pride and not give in to him; but another huge part of her just knew that everything she needed was on the other side of that door.

"Patricia…" Eddie's voice came through again, and there were another few knocks. And, for a moment, there was silence. "Wait a minute…"

Frowning, Patricia stared at the door even more intensely. And then she realised what he had just realised, too.

"You haven't locked this door, have you?"

"Eddie, if you come in, I have a glass of water here that would pour quite nicely over your head," she threatened, trying to make her voice sound strong and feisty, but it was just croaky. Weak. Wet paper.

Just as Eddie turned the handle to the door, Patricia jumped up and ran over.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" She demanded, trying to push the door closed again.

"Not until you hear me out!"

"I don't want to hear you out! Now leave me alone!"

With one final push Eddie managed to open the door, and Patricia gave up fighting it. She stood there, staring at him with wide eyes and slightly out of breath, and he stared at her too.

"What do you want, weasel? To make me cry some more?"

His face saddened. "Of course not."  
>"Well then? What is it?"<p>

"I…I'm sorry about what I said…"

"Well, that just makes it all better then, doesn't it?" She narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms over her chest.

Patricia could tell that he was trying to resist rolling his eyes, because he knew it would make it worse; and Eddie could tell that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"I didn't mean what I said," Eddie apologised, his voice soft. "I'm so sorry, Patricia…I didn't mean it."  
>"If you didn't mean it, what possessed you to say it?"<p>

Eddie opened and closed his mouth, willing his brain to give him something useful to say. It was no use; he couldn't make this situation any better. He'd already said the words, and now he had to find some way to understand how Patricia was feeling now, and how he could ever apologise enough.

"Patricia, I'm _sorry_! What else do you want me to do? I know I took it a little too far, and crossed the line—"

"A _little_ too far? Eddie, you crossed the line so long ago that you can't even _see_ the line anymore."

"Okay then—I took it way too far! And I'm sorry.… But I don't understand why you're so upset about this!"

"You don't understand?" She questioned, incredulous. "_Seriously_? Did you even listen when I told you about my parents and my better twin?"

"Of course I did!"  
>"Well it doesn't seem like it." She mumbled, stepping back from him. He tried to step closer, but she moved another step back again. Eddie got the message right away.<p>

"Look," Eddie started, stepping back and holding his hands up in surrender. He shrugged. "I've said I'm sorry. And now I don't know what I can say to make this right."

"Nothing," Patricia folded her arms indignantly. "There is literally _nothing_ you can say right now to make it right again. I mean it."

"But, Patricia…"

Patricia found a new wave of anger underneath all of the upset; as she was looking at him, she realised how much he'd messed with her heart in the last hour. Without even realising it, he'd hit a really sore spot inside of her – the one part that was more fragile than anything – and he'd torn her apart. She didn't know how he could make it right again, but she knew how he could make her smile a little. He could _fight_ for her. He could just _kiss_ her like he had done months ago, just to shut her up; just to prove to her that he really did love her.  
>And she was angry that he didn't understand how upset he'd made her. Angry at how she needed him. Angry that he'd found that fragile spot and felt totally, totally free to take a stab at it and shatter it in to tiny pieces.<p>

Turning around and scoffing, she picked up the glass of water from beside her bed and didn't hesitate to throw it over his head. He kept his eyes closed for a moment, taking a deep breath, while the water frantically dripped down to the floor.

"I don't need you, Eddie! Just go!"

Looking as if he was despairing, Eddie flung his hands out to his side and brought them back down again, shaking his head. "I should've seen that coming."

As soon as Eddie walked away, turning on his heels and strolling down the corridor sadly, Patricia felt regretful. She knew that what she just did wasn't the right thing to do. She _knew_, deep down, that Eddie was truly sorry. She knew he'd learned his lesson—he'd realised the boundaries.

She just wanted to know why he didn't just lean forward and kiss her to shut her up like he did when they first got back together after summer. She wanted to know why he couldn't see that she wanted him to fight more. To fight for _her_.

Truly, she wanted him to show how much he needed her, because the truth was…she needed him. Despite what she'd told him, she really, really needed him.

And when Eddie arrived back to his room, Fabian looked at him worriedly.

"Don't even bother asking." Eddie mumbled before he lay on his bed, his back facing his best friend and the rest of the room. He realised then that, even though Patricia had said she didn't need him, he needed her. He needed her more than she'd ever know.

* * *

><p>Three days later, and the two still refused to speak to each other.<p>

"Trouble in paradise?" Jerome had asked one day at the dinner table. Neither of them replied.

Everyone in the house had noticed the tension between the couple (if that's what you could even call them now). Fabian noticed how Eddie had withdrawn from the rest of the group, and Joy noticed how much Patricia was scowling at everyone a lot more than usual.

One day, after school, Patricia went straight to her room. It was the usual routine after the fight her and Eddie had had; she couldn't face being near him. She was half embarrassed and half still angry at him.

But when she got to her room, there was a note on her bed. It was written in black ink and it said:

_Meet me in the living room, tonight, 9pm. Please. _

_Eddie xxx _

* * *

><p>As much as a huge part of Patricia didn't want to, she went to the living room, at 9pm, just like he'd asked. Her feet took her there; like it was out of her control.<p>

When she walked in, she saw that there were barely any lights on in the room—only a few of the lamps. There were some candles lit on the table, and when Patricia looked up, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Eddie standing there, merely a silhouette.  
>"Um…hi?" She said in a questioning tone, feeling confused.<br>"I know you hate soppy, romantic stuff," his voice came up, soft and husky, and he stepped forward. "But I figured the only way to make this right was to be romantic."

She could see more details of his face now, and she looked him all over. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a grey T-shirt and his biker boots with the laces undone.

As much as Patricia hated cheesy things, she smiled – a tiny, barely-there smile – and stepped towards him. He stepped forward too, so that they were only a couple feet apart now.

"It's you I want, Yacker," he said, shrugging lightly. "It's always been you."

"Wouldn't you rather choose my sister? My sister who is 'easier' than me?"

He stepped closer once more; they were close now. Really close. Patricia felt her stomach lurch nervously, knowing there was no way she was going to walk out of this room without forgiving him, and she looked up at him.

"Patricia," he took her face in his hands. "I would choose you over everyone."

Patricia smiled softly. "Really?"

"Of course. I need you, Yacker. I never thought I'd admit that, but I do—I need you."

"…I need you too, Eddie."

"Yeah?"  
>"Yeah."<br>He smiled widely, "I knew it." And then, without giving her another moment to speak, he leaned forward and kissed her. She let him.

She felt ridiculous with her hands still hanging limply at her sides when his were on her face, moving back and getting tangled in her hair; so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

After everything, she had to confess that she needed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So. This story is just pointless fluff really...there's not really any point to it at all. And it's probably not very good. But you know, oh well;) I thought I'd upload it anyway:') Please let me know what you thought anyway! As you probably guessed by the lyrics at the start and of course the title, this oneshot was based on "The Other Side of The Door" by Taylor Swift :)  
><em>

_Love :* xxx_


End file.
